1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination and ventilation devices. Specifically, the invention is a combination light fixture, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) duct, and advertising panel for public transportation vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing adequate light, comfortable conditions, and advertising locations within public transportation vehicles, while additionally avoiding interference with the driver's ability to safely operate the vehicle has been the goal of several other inventors' efforts. Light fixtures which provide light for passengers to read or move about the aisle must not interfere with the driver's ability to see out the windows. Efficient air duct systems are necessary to move heated or cooled air around the vehicle for the comfort of the passengers. The owners of such vehicles typically like to generate additional revenue by allowing advertisers to display information about their products within the vehicle, thereby enhancing the revenue generated by operating the vehicle. Despite the efforts of others towards these goals, the present inventor is unaware of any combination light fixture/HVAC duct/advertising panel combining the ease of installation, ease of servicing, ease of access to the various components, safety, and proper light distribution provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,415, issued to Ben V. Domas on Jun. 7, 1983, describes a cornice lighting fixture. The fixture includes an outward concave curved panel with a light fixture for a fluorescent tube at the upper extremity. The panel, cooperating with the roof of the vehicle wherein the light fixture is installed, forms an air duct. The panel includes flanges for holding a sign, and the light fixture directs light onto the sign. No attempt is made to focus the light away from windows, resulting in dangerous reflections at night. Additionally, this fixture is made from a pultruded construction of resin and glass fibers, which have an excessively high burn rate. The burn rate can be reduced by the addition of chemicals, but the result is lethal smoke generation during a fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,966, issued to Lindas K. Mikalonis on Apr. 9, 1991, describes a light fixture for transit vehicles. The fixture includes a panel for displaying a sign. The fixture uses optical film to direct the light towards the floor and the opposite sign panel, and away from the windows. A similar invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,322, issued to Lindas K. Mikalonis on May 12, 1992. Both of these patents describe the use of incandescent lamps, which are not as effective as fluorescent tubes in evenly distributing light. Additionally, both patents describe the use of a pultruded construction of resin and glass fibers, with the same disadvantages during a fire as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,326, issued to Lindas K. Mikalonis on Aug. 15, 1995, describes a combined air conditioning duct, luggage compartment, and lighting fixture for mass transit vehicles. The air conditioning duct is defined between a panel extending from the vehicle roof, and the luggage rack is beneath this panel. The light fixture is within a channel-shaped beam supporting the luggage rack, and illuminates both the luggage rack and the passenger compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,256, issued to Jack Burkarth on Aug. 6, 1991, describes a light fixture for a moving vehicle. The light fixture has a light and air diffusing panel adjacent to the fluorescent tubes. A nozzle applies high pressure air inside the light fixture, thereby drawing air upward through the diffusing panel and equalizing the temperature throughout the vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,084, issued to Jack Burkarth on Dec. 15, 1992, functions according to a similar principle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,763, issued to Troy I. Vanderhoof on May 30, 1995, describes a lighting fixture with an adjacent sign panel for a vehicle. The sign panel, cooperating with the roof of the vehicle, forms an air duct. The light fixture includes a lens or diffuser for directing light into the passenger compartment and towards the sign panel, and a reflector for directing light away from the ceiling, reducing glare for the driver. The sign panel is secured by a pivot at its upper edge and a screw at its lower edge. A similar invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,432, issued to Troy Vanderhoof on Jan. 21, 1997. Unlike the present invention, Vanderhoof's invention requires the use of numerous battens and ribs to support the fixture within a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,170, issued to Bertrand Gagne on Mar. 12, 1996, describes a lighting track for public transportation vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,425, issued to Sylvain Pons and Daniel Segaud on Sep. 24, 1996, describes a fluorescent tube vehicle lighting system emitting light along a vertical and a horizontal path.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a hvac duct/advertising card holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.